My Brother's Keeper
by tricksters apprentice
Summary: Mike wants to always be there to protect his brother. But Leo ignores his brother's advice for his wellbeing. What will it take for Leo to see he isn't invincable? COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

My Brother's Keeper

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't rub it in.

* * *

Mike dragged his feet tiredly as he walked down the hall. It had been a tough day and all he wanted to do was relax, eat pizza, and sleep. Opening the door to the room he shared with his brother, there was a soft groan to Mike's left as he walked in. Leo sat up tiredly.

"Oh good, you're home."

"Sorry, bro. Did I wake you?" Mike asked. His brother's color had been off lately, and he had been sleeping a lot, so he was beginning to worry. Walking around, he sat down next to his brother, who was rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Leo shook his head. Mike frowned. "Buddy, you sure you're ok? You've been really pale recently." He reached a hand out to feel Leo's temperature, but his brother flinched away.

"I'm fine, Mike. It's just been a really demanding week. Monsters seem to be springing up everywhere!" Leo said, somewhat groggily, rubbing a hand tiredly over his face. The older Corbett knew that this was true. The Rangers had been on call almost 24/7 the last couple weeks, and none of them had gotten much shut eye. But the others didn't look as bad as Leo either. Mike shrugged, then got up to fix dinner.

"You want anything, Leo?" he asked. The party in question shook his head and then promptly flopped down and went back to sleep. Frowning, Mike refrained from pestering his younger brother, but made a mental note to keep an eye on him tomorrow. With that, he ate his dinner in silence.

* * *

During the night, Mike was rudely awoken by something moaning. Turning over on his bed to look across the room, he saw Leo on the couch, thrashing and groaning, seemingly in pain. Hurriedly getting up, he ran over to his brother and dropped to his knees beside him. Reaching out to feel the younger teen's forehead, he was shocked to find it hot. Mike shook Leo, who opened his eyes after to few seconds. His face was drenched in sweat.

"M--Mike?"

"Yeah buddy, it's me. Look, I need to get you to the infirmary, you're sick."

"No…no, I'm okay. It was just a bad dream." Mike was not convinced. "I promise I'm fine." Mike took a seat next to him.

"Fine. But let me get a wet rag to put on your head." Leo grinned impishly, if not tiredly.

"Yes, mother." His older brother cuffed him lightly. Going into the kitchen section of their room on Terra Venture, Mike took a dishtowel down from its perch and ran it under cold water. Walking back into the living section, he went back to the couch and sat down on the edge. He gently wiped his brother's sweaty face, then placed the towel on the teen's head. Leo looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell the others about this, ok?" Mike frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because they'll worry, like you. We have too much to do right now for them to stress over me. Ok?" His brother sighed, still not liking the idea.

"All right. But if you feel bad, tell me, deal?"

"Deal." After saying goodnight, both of them went back to bed.

* * *

A/N. what do you think? did Leo really just have a bad dream? (yeah right). review and the chappies will come faster!


	2. Silent Protector

The Silent Protector

Disclaimer: using my formidable magic powers, I transferred ownership from Saban to me. yeah right.

thank you to everyone who reveiwed. in order to get this story caught up, i'll answer all reveiws nexy chapter.

* * *

Mike awoke in the morning to an empty room. Looking at the time, he cursed softly. It was 8:30 AM and he was a half an hour late. As he got up and dressed, he noticed a mote, scribbled in Leo's handwriting, taped on the small fridge. Mike went to look.

"Dear Mike,

There's a monster attacking. We've been called to help. Hopefully be back soon.

Love ya,

Leo"

Mike crushed the note in his hand, fuming. 'Damn Trakenna!' he thought, 'My brother's being run ragged! He can't take much more of this schedule!' Still muttering angrily to himself, he finished getting dressed and went to his station.

"Ah, Mike," the commander said when the young man arrived, "We've been waiting for you. There's some stuff that we need to test..." And Mike was swept up in his work.

At approximately 11:00 AM, Mike's stomach rumbled grumpily, reminding him that he had not had breakfast. Opting to take his lunch break early, the older Corbett walked briskly to the cafeteria, glad that the system tests had gone quickly, so that he could get his food earlier. But when he got there, Mike found a reason to thank the Powers that Be that he'd gotten there early.

The Ranger's were at a table in the corner, looking beaten and weary.

"Guys!" he called out, concerned and frightened. Four heads jerked up, but one stayed on the table. Leo. Mike jogged over, scared of what was wrong with his little brother. Kai turned to shake the Red Ranger, who lifted his head partially, eyes barely open.

"Hey Mike," Damon, the Green Ranger, answered.

"What happened?" Mike snapped, kneeling beside Leo and placing a hand on his head. The younger Corbett turned dead, unseeing eyes toward his brother, before closing them and laying his head back on the table.

"The monster was stronger than we thought. We beat him, but not before he left us all with going-away presents." Looking around at the other Rangers, the Magna Defender noticed their black eyes, bruises, and broken bones. This monster of Trakeena's had really done a number on the team. They looked like shit.

"Leo got hit pretty bad," Maya spoke up quietly.

"I'm gonna take him back to our room," Mike said, not waiting for a reply as he scooped up his brother and started back down the hall to their quarters. Getting to their door, he somehow managed to press the access code with his elbow, and carried Leo over to the teen's bed. He sat on the edge of the mattress for about ten minutes, just adjusting Leo's covers and pillow, just reaffirming Leo was still with him. It wasn't until his stomach forcefully rumbled that he remembered why he had gone to the cafeteria to begin with.

Getting up and stretching, Mike went to the kitchen section of the small apartment. Hastily throwing leftovers into the microwave, he waited impatiently as his food heated up. Five minutes later, the machine beeped, announcing the food was done. The older Corbett snatched his plate out and went to sit on the couch, where he could watch over Leo. The silent protector, keeping relentless vigil.

* * *

A/N: I am soooo sorry that this was not done sooner. I've been away for three weeks, without a computer so this really isn't my fault!


	3. Heart to Heart

Heart to Heart

Disclaimer: everything owned by Disney/ Saban.

Wow, I'm finally updating! Who's happy/crickets chirp/ Fine, be that way.

* * *

The smell of eggs cooking roused Mike from sleep and he sat up warily, unsure of his surroundings. Looking over to the kitchen unit, Mike spotted Leo, up and acting as though all was right with the universe. This was in stark contrast to the tired, beaten individual Mike had had to carry back to their shared quarters yesterday. And that was another thing! The Rangers had been in the cafeteria when Mike had come across them. With the severity of the injuries they'd sustained and the fact that Leo was unable to walked unaided, if at all, why hadn't the teens gone to the infirmary? Why on Terra Venture would they go to the dining area before being cared for? Which, come to think of it, Mike should be doing for Leo this moment. Taking care of him, that is.

"Leo," the dark haired man called to his younger brother, his deep voice sounding oddly loud and echoing in the small living space. The human in question looked up from the eggs he was in the middle of preparing and grinned brightly at his older sibling.

"It's good you're awake, Mike, you're not fun company asleep. What were you doing sleeping on the floor?" Mike let his confusion at Leo's comment show on his face.

"I don't remember falling asleep, or even lying down." The Red Ranger shrugged his broad shoulders, big brown eyes leaving Mike's face and resuming their watch on the sizzling breakfast.

"When I woke up at around one AM, I found you out cold on the floor next to my sleep couch. Though I must say, I'm touched you'd worry so much." Mike's head shot up so fast his neck cracked painfully, and stared at his brother with puzzled eyes.

"I always worry about you. Whenever I lose track of you in a battle, whenever you face a monster without me, whenever you get sick and don't tell me about it, forcing me to find out when you collapse." This last one was added pointedly, but Leo either ignored or didn't pick up on it, so Mike continued. "It's my job as your brother to worry and I do overtime almost everyday." Leo's chocolate brown eyes found Mike's grayer ones and held them, thoughts unable to be put into words speaking through the eye contact; a powerful love that could not be expressed making itself known. Not breaking the stare, Leo turned off the oven before the eggs could burn, and let his long legs carry him to his brother in three strides, so that he was right in front of the other.

"Mike…" he trailed off, not knowing how to put his thoughts. "Mike, I don't tell you when I'm sick because I know you'll worry. You shouldn't worry so much on my account. You won't be able to protect me forever, you know." Mike reached his hand out and grasped the younger man's upper arm tightly, almost painfully, needing to make him understand.

"I have to try," he choked, tears beginning to fog his vision. "You're all I have left. I have to try, because I can't bear the thought of you not being there anymore." New fingers curled around his and squeezed hard, as though trying to relieve some of Mike's pain.

"I lost you once, and it almost destroyed me. Trust me, I would never, _will never,_ leave you. I promise, Mike." By now, both Corbetts were in tears, the eggs forgotten.

"I thought that you were really hurt when I saw you in the cafeteria. Hurt worse than I could handle. I've never believed in the phrase 'too scared to move'. I always figured that is you were scared, the fight or flight mode would automatically take over. But when I saw you there… for a few seconds I froze. I couldn't make my legs move so that I could see how you were." Mike lifted his free hand and wiped away the remaining tears. "Promise me again, Leo. If you left me, I wouldn't be able to take it."

"I promise, Mike. Even if I had to crawl my way out of Hell, I won't leave you alone." Leo's solemn voice reassured him and his tense shoulders relaxed slightly. Needing the physical contact after such an emotional exchange, he pulled Leo toward him wrapping his arms around the smaller, muscular frame and held on tightly as Leo's arms snaked around his waist and returned the embrace. Inhaling the scent of his sibling's hair, Mike sighed, and after a last squeeze, released the teen.

Taking a deep breath, Leo turned back to the previously forgotten eggs. Thankfully they were still warm. Spooning them onto two plates, the brother's ate in companiable silence until Leo had to leave for training. Mike cleaned up and then he too went to work, ready to start another busy day.

* * *

"Okay, let's test this," Mike ordered, and the monitoring personnel were a flurry of activity as buttons were pushed and switches flipped. A loud hum from the laser guns Mike had been working on rewarded the group, and there was a collected sigh of relief among the technicians. Those guns were the space stations main defense, but they had been knocked out for two days due to a meteor that had somehow strayed out of orbit and been attracted to Terra Venture. Nodding in satisfaction, Mike made his way to do the next think on his list, but instead ran headlong into Damon just as he stepped out of the room. The Green Ranger steadied them both, then looked at Mike frantically, like he just realized whom he'd run into.

"Mike, you… you gotta come quick, man!" the teen panted, his hand still latched onto Mike's forearm as he started back the way he came.

"What is it? What is it!" Mike asked loudly, nervousness building in the pit of his stomach as he jerked both of them to a stop.

"It's Leo, Mike. He collapsed."

* * *

A/N: Wow, it's been a while. But at least I'm updating! Review, review, review!

Reviews:

TF Princess: Yes, not much you can do without a comp, now is there? Poor Leo, indeed. Nasty Trakeena, making him so worn out. I'm glad you liked, and hope you like this chapter

Girlie G: Thanks for your support. It's the fans who review that keep this story going. Please tell me what you think of this latest installment.

Lillybeth 1: Long time, no talk to! It's great to see your username again! Lol. All your questions will be answered next chapter, so wait and see!

Reiven: Yes, that seems to be the problem with all my chapters. Good ideas, but I have trouble drawing them out to good-sized chapters. This one is better, though.

Etcetera Kit: Thank you! I try to do the best that I can, and am proud that this is the third Mike/Leo story out there. But one of the better LG fics out there…! I'm flattered!

PRfangirl: Sorry I wasn't able to update soon, but I hope you are appeased in your thirst for more chapters. Just one more coming, and that should come quickly, though I can't make any promises.

MzPink: I am glad to add to the collection of LG fics out there, as it's a very underrated series. It's not usually written about, and I am out to fix that. Looking forward to your review.

doc trigger: Thanks for taking time to review. I hope you like the story so far.

Wild Force Ranger: I shall give you two chapters, instead of just one. The next one will come ASAP, because I know people want answers and want Leo to get better.


	4. Secrets and Recovery

Disclaimer: All standard ones apply, obviously.

To my reviewers: You guys are the ones who made me feel so bad about leaving the story on a cliff-hanger that I finally completed it. Feel proud of yourselves, and thank you sooo much for encouraging this story to it's close.

* * *

Mike raced through the halls of Terra Venture's main complex, Damon hot on his heels. Skidding to a stop at the doors to the med bay, he threw open the barriers keeping him from his brother and raked his eyes across all of the beds lined up against the walls. His frantic gaze finally located Leo on the bed farthest from the door against the left wall. Kai, Kendrix, and Maya were all gathered on his right side, their quiet voices the only sounds other than the heart monitor in the otherwise empty wing. All three jerked their heads up at his sudden appearance, but their tense stances relaxed as they recognized the intruder to be friend and not foe. Maya smiled wearily at him as Mike approached, but Mike couldn't bring himself to reciprocate. Staring down at his younger sibling's prone form, his mind flashed back to the conversation the two had held that morning. 

"Could you leave us alone for a while?" he heard himself asking Leo's teammates. Maya responded for all of them.

"Absolutely," she replied immediately, and when she started towards the double doors, Kai and Kendrix followed. Damon placed his hand on Mike's shoulder reassuringly.

"He's gonna be okay, man. He's Leo." With that, he followed the other Rangers out of the hospital bay.

Mike almost fell into the plastic chair that was situated at Leo's bedside, and both his hands shakily reached out to envelop on of the other's. He tangled their fingers together and brought them up to his lips, a trembling sigh escaping him. Leo's eyes fluttered and opened; he blinked several times before focusing on the face beside him. A tired smile tugged his mouth upward.

"Hey there." Mike blinked.

"'Hey there?' You collapse in a routine practice and all you can say is 'hey there'?" The Red Ranger cocked his head to the side, confusion covering his features.

"I don't remember collapsing." Mike snorted, amused despite himself.

"That's because you _lost__ consciousness_." He stressed the last two words, causing Leo to grin in response. The lighthearted atmosphere dissolved much of Mike's previous worry.

A nurse chose that moment to come in and check the younger Corbett's vitals. She nodded as she watched the machines, making notes on her chart all the while. Gray eyes tracked her progress, finally causing her to acknowledge the youth who was staring at her.

"May I help you?" the nurse questioned. The brother shrugged, Leo's hand still encased in his own.

"Do you know what's wrong with my brother?" There was no use beating around the issue; Mike wanted to know as soon as possible so that he could have Leo back in their apartment and out of the cold, sterile med bay. The nurse smiled placatingly at him, relieved that he had asked a question she could answer.

"You're brother's severely exhausted and dehydrated. Apparently he hasn't been eating regularly either. Because his body was under so much strain, a small cold turned into a fever. This is why he collapsed earlier. He will be free to go in an hour of so to recuperate at home." Seeing that she had answered all the other man wanted to know, the young woman excused herself and went into a room labeled 'Medical Personnel Only'. Mike turned his eyes back to Leo, who was in turn watching him tiredly. The joking mood of before was absent from the room.

"What would have happened if you collapsed on a hunt?" he asked quietly, eyes boring into his younger brother. Leo closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, but Mike wasn't about to let this go. One of his hands reached out and grabbed the other's chin, forcing the eyes to hold his gaze.

"Mike," Leo began with a sigh, but his brother moved two fingers from his chin to hold his mouth closed.

"Don't try and worm your way out of this one," he growled. "If this had happened when you were fighting a monster, you would have died. Did you happen to forget the conversation we just had before breakfast?" Leo shook his head, lips straining against Mike's fingers, but couldn't succeed in opening his mouth. "You promised me that you'd take care of yourself, promised that you wouldn't leave me here alone. How am I supposed to believe that you'll keep your promise when you pull a stunt like this? Damnit, Leo, I will lock you in our room and keep you bound and gagged if you refuse to be careful!" Leo was finally able to wrench his lips open to answer his sibling's tirade.

"Mike, today was a mistake –"

"A mistake! It was you being careless!"

"No, actually, it was not having slept in a while and having my first full meal in almost three weeks be too soon before the workout! It wasn't being careless, but being sick had me weaker that I thought." Disbelief and doubt clouded his audience's features.

"You've been sick before, man, and you know your limits when you're healing. What aren't you telling me?" Fear tinted with grief flashed across the younger's face so fast that Mike almost didn't catch them, but years of living with Leo had made him able to pick up what might be lost on strangers. "Leo?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mike, and I'm definitely not hiding anything from you. Yeah, I made a mistake, that doesn't mean you can't trust me." The brunette shook his head sadly.

"It's something about that dream you had. Something's haunting you and I wanna know what." There were tears in his brother's eyes and Mike hated to think that he had caused them.

"Mike..." Leo's voice broke, but he cleared his throat and continued his plea. "Please, just let it go. It's over now, nothing to worry about."

"It is something to worry about. Whatever you saw, it's hurting you. If you keep this to yourself, you'll get sick again, maybe collapse and when that happens, we might not be so lucky." The possible scenarios ran through the technician's brain and a shudder rippled through him. Mike's pain broke Leo and tears started cascading down his boyish face.

"She died..." he whispered brokenly, making Mike lean forward to hear him.

"Who died, kiddo?" Mike's hand cupping his cheek, the other still entwined with his fingers, and the concerned voice of a big brother caused the tears to come faster.

"A couple of weeks ago... Margaret." Mike was suddenly granted clarity as his mind rewound to when Leo was talking about. Trakeena had come to wreak havoc as usual, but this time walked away with a casualty. The Rangers had been split up during battle and Leo had been with the one civilian who had so far been unable to escape. Leo had been doubled teamed, about to be triple-teamed by a third attacker sneaking up behind him, but the sneak had caught sight of Margaret and fired. Leo had had no chance to protect her from someone he hadn't even seen yet, and by the time he had dispatched of the other two opponents, it had been too late.

Taking in a shaky breath at the realization of the guilt Leo must now be harboring, Mike used his thumb to wipe away several of the tears from the ruddy cheeks.

"Oh hell, bro," he whispered, voice cracking. "God, Leo, that wasn't your fault."

"I let her die, Mike..." There was a vulnerability in his sibling's words that released the floodgates behind the elder's eyes.

"You didn't. You did everything you could." He saw that Leo was about to interrupt and shook his head firmly. "Look at me. Now listen." Their eyes locked. "It wasn't your fault. You have no reason to go and punish yourself just because those bastards didn't fight fair." Guilt still laced the chocolate orbs, but Leo trusted his brother infinitely, and if Mike said it wasn't his fault, then could he really be innocent? "You did everything you could and a hell of a lot better than I could. Now, yeah, I'm sorry she died and I'm not saying you shouldn't be. But unless you realize that her death wasn't your doing, you'll be going to join her soon. We've had this part of the conversation before, kid, you know I couldn't live without you.

"So, you have two choices. You can either die for her... or you can live for me." Silence reigned in the room until Leo let out a choked sob, dissolving into tears three weeks overdue. Feeling that the danger had finally passed, Mike moved to hold his brother's trembling for, letting the healing begin.

* * *

**-2 Days Later-**

"Leo, I swear, eat your dinner or I'll force feed you!" Mike yelled, thoroughly exasperated. Leo jumped from his position in front of the TV. and walked over to the kitchen table, muttering obscenities under his breath. As he settled down and began eating, Mike took the time to study his brother.

In two days, the younger Corbett had gone from crying on a hospital bed to laughing and enjoying his life again. Their talk in the med wing and others that followed had done wonders to alleviate the guilt still residing from Margaret's death. The feeling of failure would never be fully gone, but it would also never again endanger his brother's life. Color was now back to Leo's face and a sparkle was in his eyes, though the gaze leveled at Mike over chipmunk-like cheeks was in no way friendly.

"Happy?" Leo managed to get out around the food. Mike gave a content smile.

"Very."

-The End-


End file.
